


【影日】[ABO]直到跳下旋轉木馬

by minihershiuh



Series: 遊樂園 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Omega Verse, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh
Summary: 社辦內私人物品擺放的位置是固定的，雖然沒有特別規劃，但同年級同進同退所以通常都擺一塊，影山的運動背包也緊挨著日向的位置，襯衫就掛在背帶上，一小節袖子垂在側邊。這都維持快兩年了，不是什麼稀奇的事，日向平常也不會格外注意，但他最近，確實意識到了這些事。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 遊樂園 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	【影日】[ABO]直到跳下旋轉木馬

**Author's Note:**

> →非典型ABO  
> →字數很長  
> →我趕上9/10啦！(初發佈在9/10  
> →文末NOTE有非典型ABO的設定，如果擔心有閱讀困難，可先參照

日向翔陽覺得今天真是糟透了。

鬧鐘沒電，導致他沒能早起而錯過了晨練，連早餐也沒吃到。中午時才發現忘了帶便當，趕去小賣部時又正好碰到異常多的人潮，沒能買到麵包。雖然接受了班上同學的施捨但量不足以果腹，下午的課打不起精神被老師點名多次。放學後的練習也頻頻失誤被影山臭罵了一頓，緣下隊長只好讓他結束今天的訓練，直接回家休息。

坂之下商店的肉包是精神慰藉，終於滿足地好好吃了今天第一頓飯。有力氣騎車翻山越嶺回家了，心情好轉，但才這麼想，要走出門口時卻偶然聽到了放學後在門口吃冰的，同校學生間的談話。

「你知道嗎，三班的omega班花，中午的時候跟影山告白了欸。」

「當然知道！當時在校舍窗邊的人都看到了吧！她應該是故意挑那個時間跟地方的，像在表演一樣啊讓很多人看到。」

「在窗台圍觀的人很多呢。」

中午的時候，影山被告白了。

自己不曉得這件事。

啊啊，因為那時候去小賣部了呢。嗯？所以這是今天人特別多的原因嗎，都出來看熱鬧了。

……

一定是因為沒吃飽腳才有點麻。

「影山很受歡迎呢。」

「雖然是殘念系帥哥，但國青成員果然聽起來就很帥啊～」

「有這樣的alpha男友可以炫耀真好。」

什麼炫耀。

影山才不是讓你們滿足虛榮心的配件。

「不過被拒絕了呢，班花。」

「可憐啊，大張旗鼓地告白，本來是勝券在握的吧，仗著自己漂亮，又在一堆人圍觀下。」

「普通人都很難拒絕吧，那種情況。」

「能毫不猶豫拒絕的影山也是滿厲害的。」

「這樣不是感覺更帥了嗎，不會被氣氛煽動！」

原來拒絕了。

難怪今天練習的時候也看不出來有什麼不同呢。

日向覺得腳又恢復了知覺，準備踏出店門──

「但影山喜歡的人到底是誰呢。」

──又硬生生地停下了腳步。

「『我已經有喜歡的人了，趁著這次機會，我想說清楚，不要再有人來跟我告白了』──哇，真的很敢說。」

「大概是這種逼人就範的告白真的惹到他了吧。」

「以前不都是『我現在想專注在排球』，嗎？」

「但原本的拒絕方式只會讓人覺得『自己還有希望』吧。」

「班花的臉都綠了。」

「只能說自作自受吧，這種告白方式是真的讓人不舒服。」

「搞不好她也沒有很喜歡影山啦，只是覺得哇～國青成員～可以配得上她吧。」

「風評很糟呢～」

有喜歡的人了。

「到底是誰呢。」

「為什麼不告白，影山告白的話，會有人拒絕嗎？」

「怕被拒絕？欸欸所以是單戀了！」

「影山單戀的人啊！真在意！」

「冰也吃完了。明天再聊？」

「好喔～」

「掰掰。」

「明天見～」

門口的聲音逐漸走遠。

他們冰吃完了，應該很涼快吧，日向也覺得自己從腳底一路冷上來。

影山有喜歡的人了。

明明早就知道了，但每當想起這件事，果然還是很痛啊，心臟。

真好啊，omega。

可以大方地向alpha告白。

可以自然地喜歡alpha。

──可以被alpha喜歡。

日向翔陽覺得今天真是糟透了。

又被提醒自己早已失戀這件事真是糟透了。

  
  
  


國三那年的比賽不論以任何人的眼光來看，都稱不上是多美好的回憶，連日向自己也不否認，那確實想起來就令人難受──全面屠殺，幾乎被當成笑柄，網對面也沒什麼人將這場比賽當真。

但只有一個人從頭到尾都認真地看著他，眼光沒有移開過，更沒將他的豪心壯志當成笑話。對日向這個陌生人，影山即使不認同，也還是全心全意地回應。

雖然那是對排球的專心致志而展現出來的態度，與情愛毫無關聯。但那份認真確實吸引了日向。少年在敗北後飽嚐絕望的同時也墜入了愛河，即使當時的他仍毫無自覺。高中再會時他才意識到胸口中加速的心跳不全然是因為憤怒。

戀愛是甘甜與酸澀的味道。日向有覺悟只能嘗到酸澀。

偏偏是那個影山。是那個腦子跟自己一樣，除了排球、咖哩與睡覺外大概就裝不下其它東西的影山。要他分出一點點心思在戀愛上？不可能不可能不可能，就算是喜歡的人，但只要一想到他談戀愛的樣子，果然還是一陣惡寒。就算影山那顆石頭腦袋有天突然開竅好了，還有個無法跨越的物理障礙──影山是個alpha，而自己是beta。

雖然早已是自由戀愛、不受到性別拘束的時代，但在生理的合適度上社會還是傾向alpha配omega，beta配beta。

畢竟只有alpha才能滿足發情期的omega。

也只有omega才能安撫易感期的alpha。

──相較下beta就是個不上不下的情況。

分泌的外激素濃度低，對alpha與omega效果有限。接收外激素的闕值又高，說好聽點是安定，講直接點其實就是無法同理較敏感的alpha與omega，畢竟幾乎聞不到外激素又怎麼能夠滿足或安撫對方呢。

生理上的隔閡直接影響了伴侶的選擇喜好，至少在日向接觸過的人當中，alpha就是和omega在一起，beta就是和beta在一起，沒看過例外。

大家嘴裡不說，但心裡還是覺得這樣最「正常」。

雖然橫跨了性別的偏見讓日向有些小小的自豪，自己並不是因為性別才喜歡上影山的。但即使這樣，也還是讓日向難以釋懷。年幼時可以對著幼兒園的老師或隔壁的哥哥姊姊輕易地說出喜歡，但在經歷過年紀的增長與現實的淬鍊後反而難以啟齒了。

一年級集訓時學長起了頭，談起了田中當年對清水一見面即求婚的糗事，以此為契機每人或多或少都分享了關於愛戀的話題。田中與西谷慣例吹捧著清水，其他人有些說得大方，有些說得忸怩。影山被問到時，大夥都特別關注──畢竟他是烏野排球社一片beta當中唯一一個alpha。

alpha與omega的數量真的太少了，各佔百分之五的人口是統計後的結果，但不見得就真的碰得到，烏野就是alpha數量特別少的學校，這也讓beta們總是對alpha與omega有著無以倫比的好奇心。

看得出來影山並不太擅長說這些事，但都坐著聽人說了那麼多，自己不說也太不公平了，所以還是只能硬著頭皮開口。日向這之前被問到時說了真假參半的謊，他只透露了小時候喜歡過幼稚園的老師與隔壁的大學生，對於現在的感情狀態只用了「太專心在排球上了所以沒關心」來搪塞。

他也隱隱約約希望影山的回答和自己一樣。

但最後期待被背叛了。

「……我有喜歡的人。」

影山清清楚楚地向在場所有人宣告這件事。

西谷興奮地站在被鋪上鬼吼鬼叫，菅原與田中煽動影山接著說，澤村因為影山少有的坦率而愣住了，東峰試圖讓大夥冷靜點但聲音太過微弱而徒勞無功，其他人豎起耳朵仔細聆聽，連平日滿嘴譏諷的月島也沒離開現場。

日向則失去了呼吸。

已經喜歡一陣子了，但目前沒有表白的打算。

比起表白，更享受與對方自然相處的時間。

所以覺得現階段這樣就好。

平日影山給人的印象應該是對這些事毫無興趣的，如今卻有些結結巴巴地說完了這些話，有種微妙的錯愕感。田中與西谷最先反應過來，開始以前輩的身分給他建議，然後被緣下反笑你們不是一直都被清水拒絕嗎還好意思給人建議啊，東峰訝異地說原來影山也不是天不怕地不怕的類型，菅原則回了東峰的話也沒像你膽小成這樣啊。大致上都是鼓勵的聲音。

日向也加入了起鬨的行列。但他只是強迫自己必須這麼做，如果不這樣，就顯得太不自然了。怎麼可以讓人知道他就在這個當下失戀了呢？

說著一個又一個的謊言，一句又一句的違心之論。

那天日向藉著微弱的月光默默看著隔壁安睡著的人。

原本以為影山與戀愛這種事無關，但其實早就已經有喜歡的人了嗎？是我們學校的？以前北川第一的？還是校外認識的？到底是多好的omega才能讓那個影山心甘情願把心裡的空間撥出來一點給他？

……自己有勝算嗎。

今晚無論如何是不可能睡著了。

  
  
  


暗戀默默過了一年，日向仍然喜歡著影山，也仍然不曉得影山喜歡的人是誰。升上二年級後因為春高的優異表現令排球社的知名度大增，影山也因國青與alpha兩個身分而更受歡迎，自然也有不少人來告白，無一例外都是omega。從一年級到三年級，也包含了畢業生，還碰過外校生來體育館堵人。這些omega能夠大方追求讓日向相當羨慕，畢竟自己從一開始就不在起跑線上。影山一一拒絕他們讓日向感到放心，至少還沒等到影山喜歡的那個人，那就還不到自己死心的時候。

如果不是一年級時曾自白過有心儀的對象，不知情的人還以為他是戀愛的絕緣體，並認為可以融化這塊冰山而勇往直前。「現在想以排球為重」的說詞並無法打消這些愛慕者的熱忱。興許是覺得煩了，所以在不久前又有人告白時便換了其他內容──自己有喜歡的人了，別再來找他了。

這下總沒問題了吧？影山說出口後圍觀的人都靜默了，告白者也鐵著一張臉，打著不會再被擾亂的如意算盤，影山滿足地離開了。誰想得到卻成了反效果。「有喜歡的人」，這段話等於昭告天下他不是草食系，同時讓不少人燃起希望──或許我就是那個人！也因此告白人數不只不減，還增加了。日向不是很明白這種自信心來自哪裡，但像自己這樣毫無自信也說不上健康，便不好多做評論。

對日向來說倒是有了額外的收穫──影山為了躲避校內的追求者，在這之後每個課餘時間都黏著他了。

但有一天，放學時影山卻沒來找自己。

日向因為上課睡著被老師留在課後教訓，書包已經收得比平常晚了，但仍沒看到影山出現在門口。難道被纏上了嗎？有些擔心他，日向朝影山的班級趕去，往教室內一看就看到影山在整理教室。知道只是值日後讓日向鬆了一口氣。影山也很快就注意到日向站在外面，便朝他走去，但走到一半時卻忽然停下了腳步。

日向覺得奇怪，怎麼站在門口不動了？接著便看到影山整個人跪倒在地上，身子縮成一團，抓著自己的肩膀在顫抖。從沒看過影山這副模樣，日向整個人都慌了，急急忙忙蹲到他面前，只見影山一臉咬牙切齒，連呼吸都喘不過來，喉嚨發出一陣陣的低吼。

還來不及發問就聽到身後的走廊爆出一陣人聲。說話的人太多了，又急又快，日向一句話都聽不清楚，但隨後傳來的是重重的腳步聲，當聲響穿過自己身邊時，日向看到有個人揹著另一個人，驚慌地奔跑在走廊上，旁邊也圍繞著一群人。

怎麼了？發生什麼事了？

日向沒把太多心思留在那上面，畢竟影山的事更重要，回頭再次關心他時，影山的眉頭都皺在一起了，看上去相當不舒服，但比起一開始身體顫抖的模樣似乎有好一些。

「……有人發情了。」

影山說話的聲音不大，日向正好靠在他耳邊才聽得到。

剛剛被揹著離開的是omega？正在發情？omega發情時會釋放高濃度的外激素，自己是beta聞不到，而影山剛剛聞到了嗎。沒由來的有點惱火，影山正被自己無法感知到的東西影響，這讓日向感到了些許嫉妒，但很快就將這些想法拋諸腦後。

「那你今天就早退了，去跟隊長請假吧。」

至少健康教育時有好好聽課，日向很清楚alpha如果碰到發情的omega會受到多大的影響。他向影山說道，並伸手去扶影山，隔著衣服也能感受到後者正在發熱，雖然溫度不會太高，但確實不是適合運動的身體狀況。

可仍跪在地上的影山卻甩開了日向的手，緊縮著身體。

「不，我要去。」

「……哈？」

「我要參加練習。」

「你別開玩笑了，你這樣子怎麼打球啊，想被球砸臉嗎。」

日向還想去拉他，但影山堅決不肯起身，推拒的手相當明顯。來回了幾次後原本還相當擔心他的日向這下也發火了。

「你鬧什麼脾氣啊！哪個alpha被omega噴一臉還沒事的，就請假是會怎樣！我年初的時候也發燒退場過啊！」

這句話明明是往自己傷口撒鹽，但似乎也踩到了影山的地雷，他惡狠狠地瞪向日向。看影山這不配合的樣子，日向決定不跟他耗下去了，偶爾學學國王獨裁有什麼關係，便向影山宣告他會直接跟隊長請假，叫影山乖乖回家去，然後就離開了。

那天課後社團影山並沒有出席，日向一到體育館就向緣下說明原委並幫影山請了假，緣下的表情看上去有些微妙，但還是表示他明白了，之後會再關心影山。但原以為事情應該就到此為止了，誰知道隔天的晨練影山仍沒有出現。日向詢問緣下，才震驚地得知不只今天，影山這周都不會再到校了，要下星期才恢復上課。

今天學校加開了全校強制參加的健康生理講座，要所有人注重每天早上檢查內激素濃度的例行公事，即使是beta也不要仗著自己闕值低就不當一回事。日向確實因為自己是beta就經常忘記，而昨天的omega也沒經歷過發情就忽視了這件事，造成了這起事件。

他讓當時在附近的alpha都進入了假性易感期，未成年的alpha們並沒有被omega高濃度的外激素直衝腦門的經驗，當事者班級裡的alpha身體較弱，甚至當場暈倒。即使事後服用的抑制劑能發揮作用，但當下被誘發易感而造成的身體不適與生理反應一時半刻是無法消解的。有人的症狀較輕微，再隔天就回到學校上課了。同班的較不好過，昏倒的那位甚至直接請了一星期的假。

在當事者被揹往保健室的路上時，外激素雖然沒再漏出但仍附著在身上，濃度依舊很高，當時正好走出教室外的影山也首當其衝。

這omega的威力也太強了，日向驚嘆，並覺得昨天讓影山早退果然是正確的決定，但一想到當時把影山就這樣丟著不管還是產生了些許罪惡感。他與排球社同年級的另外三人說起這件事時，三人露出的表情與昨日的緣下如出一轍。

其實挺會察言觀色的日向也感受到了不對勁，戰戰兢兢地問怎麼了。

「幫他請假是對的，但其它事你是該道歉，這次完全是你的不對。」向來單刀直入的月島這次也不例外，但令日向感到不可思議的是他居然幫著不在場的影山在責難日向：「國王也沒想過有人會那麼沒常識吧，明明還當著alpha的面說了alpha怎樣，結果連alpha發生什麼事都沒搞清楚。」

平常會緩頰的山口與谷地也安靜地不做表示，這也讓日向沒向平日那樣駁斥，而是揪緊了衣服靜靜聽著月島說話。

「國王死鴨子嘴硬要練習當然要把他趕回去，但你以為他是不要你管他才甩開你的手嗎，他是不想站起來啦，你可不可以再用點常識想想，被omega噴了一臉的alpha會發生什麼事，為什麼不想站起來，你是覺得無所謂還是根本想不到，你真的要我直接講出來嗎。」

這話的反面意思就是不想說，月島毫不掩飾嫌棄的臉，山口苦笑，谷地則臉色潮紅、吞吞吐吐地接話了：「昨天那時候我在教室，我們班的alpha不太好，所以我也有點擔心影山同學，因為他也是alpha，然後就看到他蹲在教室門邊……」

昨天自己離開後影山仍留在那裡嗎。

「他同學說老師已經來過了，會去幫他連絡家長，就讓影山先待在那裡，也讓班上的omega先離開了……」

發情的omega。受影響的alpha。不願起身。谷地的態度。omega必須迴避。

總算是將事情連結在一起了。

因為表情整個垮了下來，這讓他們明白日向已經察覺到自己昨天有多不得體。日向覺得自己的喉嚨有點乾，連吞口水都顯得刺痛。

「……我有時候覺得國王還挺可憐的。」

看著平日回嘴挺快的日向如今卻半天都擠不出一句話，月島咋舌，沒再發表任何意見。

  
  
  


那之後日向一直想著必須跟影山道歉才行，打電話或者傳訊息都好，但這牽扯到的內容太過私密，不曉得應該用什麼態度面對他，猶豫間便錯過了向他道歉的時機。

這周很難熬，才第二天沒看到人日向便覺得難受。與寒暑假或黃金週這些同樣長時間見不到面的長假不同，心裡畢竟有個疙瘩在，更何況之前才過著形影不離的日子。想賭看看影山會不會提早回學校，日向每天都去他班上探頭探腦，但都沒見到人。

不過也因此偶然聽到了令他有些在意的內容。

影山班上的omega正在與beta談話，說著那天的事。他在事發當時也在教室裡，便因此聞到了影山陷入假性易感期時散發的外激素。

影山是將外激素看的較隱密的類型，他每天早上都會確實檢查內激素的濃度，並好好地貼上隔離貼。除味噴霧更是消耗品，日向沒少看過他把自己噴到皮膚都附了一層薄薄水光的樣子。如果不是這次意外，根本不會有被人聞到的機會。日向知道再聽下去算是一種窺探隱私，但他忍不住。

等他意識到時，自己已經走到了圖書室的門口。

日向不喜歡看書，一看到滿頁的文字就想睡覺，漫畫如果字太多也會讓他提不起興趣。對這樣的他來說，圖書室理論上是個完全無緣的地方。

嚥了嚥口水，終究還是拉開了圖書室的大門，走了進去。

裡頭相當非常安靜，只有書頁翻動與學生們刻意放輕的腳步聲。光這樣就讓日向渾身不自在了，運動系的單細胞強烈地感受到自己與這個空間格格不入。他試著深吸一口氣，但覺得還是不夠，又不想就這樣直接離開，只好隨便走到了離他最近的書架。

「是……是日向學長、嗎？」

正當日向看著書脊發呆時，身邊突然傳來了微弱的女聲。他轉頭，就看到一名個子比他還小的學妹，手上抱著一堆書，不住地打量他。

被女性這樣看著，日向立刻爆發混亂，滿臉通紅又支支吾吾地問請問有什麼事嗎。搭話的學妹沒預料到日向的反應那麼誇張，也慌張起來，一個不小心手上的書就嘩啦啦全掉到了地上，聲響大到周圍的人都看了過來。

「對對對對噗起──」

學妹急急忙忙地蹲下來收拾書本，還緊張到咬舌頭，日向也蹲下幫她一起撿，動作還比對方快，沒一會兒手上就疊滿了一堆書。

「這是要放去櫃檯的嗎？」

「不、不是──是已經歸還要歸位的書……」

「那我幫妳拿著吧，帶我到要還的書架。」

「那那那怎麼好意思不行不行、」

「沒關係沒關係畢竟是我嚇到妳的啊。」

兩人輕聲細語交流，學妹最後還是拗不過日向，同意了他的協助。沒多久就將手上的書全數歸位了，日向後來又順便推書車，跟著學妹把今天的份都一起做完。

「非常感謝日向學長……」

學妹向他道謝，讓她提早完成了今天的工作。她太畏畏縮縮了，不像是單純的內向，剛才碰面時的態度也不太自然。這不禁令日向懷疑今天自己的臉色是不是很糟糕，才把人嚇成這樣。決定不繼續打擾她，日向回應了道謝後就要直接離開，但學妹卻突然抓住了他的衣角。

與日向疑惑的眼光對上，大概也對自己的動作感到愧疚，便趕緊把拽著人的手指放開。她倒抽一口氣，然後慢慢地說著，如果學長有想找的書，她身為圖書管理員可以幫忙。

被這一問，日向整個人心虛得不得了，他根本不是為了借書才來圖書館的，而是為了其它稱不上正當的理由。但學妹不可能察覺日向的內心糾葛，直挺挺地站在他面前等待回應。

日向的大腦全力運作，試圖編織一個還算過得去的謊言，如果能包裝自己真正的目的就更好了。日向說自己最近對舊書有些興趣，學妹原先還以為是指古籍，但在日向比手畫腳地表示是在影劇中常看到的、翻開還會有灰塵飄出來那種舊書後，才笑著說她明白了，並帶著日向朝後方的書架走去。

她還詢問了為何會想看那種書，日向支吾其詞，說只是好奇。謊言還在繼續，但日向很清楚自己已經辯不下去了。幸好學妹不打算深究，只是一個勁地往前走。他們來到最後排的精裝書書架，學妹從底層書架上抽了一本厚重的書出來，還帶著書殼，封面上印著燙金的標題，但字體太過華麗以致日向沒仔細看那寫了什麼。穩穩地接過厚重的書，沉甸甸的重量不容忽視，壓在手上也壓在心上。

學妹有些羞赧地說，希望日向看過後可以與她分享感想──看到她的表情，日向終於察覺學妹初見後態度不自然的原因。也在這時才後知後覺自己其實沒自我介紹，但學妹卻在一開始就喊出了自己的名字。

這讓他更加心虛了。

  
  
  


這天回到房間後，日向小心翼翼地將書從書殼裡拿出來，攤在桌上。確實是很舊的書了，紙都已經泛黃，邊邊角角甚至有蟲蛀過的痕跡。他觀察了好一會兒，陷入自我厭惡，這麼大一本書，其實一個字也看不下去。雖然對學妹很不好意思，但日向打從一開始就沒打算要看這本書，他借書有其它原因。日向低下頭，將鼻尖湊近書頁，深深地吸了一口氣。

踏入圖書館時就隱約聞到的氣味。

現在充斥在他的鼻間。

紙的墨的，受潮的發霉的，說不上是香味還是臭味。

這就是書卷味嗎。

_──影山同學的外激素，是書卷味的喔。_

自己偷聽到後，忍不住去圖書館的理由。

  
  
  


日向隔天就去還書了，這麼一大本放在家裡，被注意到他也難堪。昨天的學妹今天也在，看到日向就笑開了花。日向將書進行歸還，老實地承認自己其實沒看，因為覺得字太多了。這只有一半是實話，日向不禁想著自己喜歡上影山以來究竟說了多少謊，以後有多少舌頭都不夠拔。

學妹對日向的說詞不疑有他，微笑著說畢竟學長給人的印象一直都是運動型的啊，不擅長讀書是正常的。看著這燦爛的笑容日向更心虛了，只想找個地洞鑽。沒想到學妹在他還書後，又從一旁拿起另一本舊書，一看就是事先準備好的，她雙手捧著書，遞到日向的面前，說這本插圖較多，字數也較少，看起來應該沒負擔。希望日向如果這次看過了，可以與她分享感想。

──其實進攻的太快，有點強人所難了。一開始畏畏縮縮的樣子完全不見了，原來只要進入自己擅長的領域，膽子就大起來了嗎……日向想到自己與影山也是一旦牽扯到排球，就毫無顧忌。日向對學妹積極的態度一方面覺得不太自在，但一方面又真心羨慕著眼前的人。因為她有勇氣踏出那一步，不像自己只能原地踏步。

最後日向還是收下了那本書，單純眷戀著上面的味道。

週五了，影山請假第三天，見不到他第三天，扣不到他舉的球也第三天。幸好周休原本就不會碰面，他可以接受，下星期一就能看到他了，再忍一下，再忍一下就好。然後好好地跟他道歉。

  
  
  


星期一的早晨，日向來得特別早，他比平常還早出門，停好車後回到大門口引頸期盼。自己也知道來得太早了，宮城縣仲秋的早晨已帶有一絲涼意，每次呼吸都能感受到冷空氣滑過氣管，但日向一點也感覺不到冷，再幾分鐘，再等幾分鐘，什麼時候來呢，什麼時候要來了呢。當他看見熟悉的人從馬路的另一端出現後便開心地牙齒直打顫。兩人在門口互看了一眼，下一瞬間默契十足地同時朝社辦狂奔。一星期不見的影山和平常一樣，日向太高興了，咬牙做最後的衝刺，成功讓他拔得頭籌，搶先一步拍到了社辦的門。

「我贏──」

但勝利的姿勢還沒擺好，眼前便一陣天旋地轉──他很快就知道自己太興奮了，腦因為缺氧而短暫貧血。但預期的衝擊並沒有傳來，原來是影山穩穩地接住了自己。啊，這也是意外的收穫呢。

「你個呆子！有人像你這樣跑的嗎！」

「你又罵我呆子！笨蛋！笨蛋山！」

一如既往的拌嘴，讓這幾天的陰霾一掃而空。雖然前幾天不曉得怎麼跟影山道歉，但現在那些糾葛都煙消雲散了。日向開口向影山表達歉意。

「影山、」

「上星期的事我很抱歉。」

「欸。」

沒想到影山卻突然打斷了日向的話，搶先一步跟他道歉了。這讓日向有點慌，慌到忘記自己其實也打算要道歉。

「那時候的確不能打球，我也應該跟你說清楚。」

「呃、不是──」

「你還在生氣嗎？」

「……沒有！我沒生氣了！」

這樣啊，太好了。

影山低噥，露出淺淺的微笑，這讓日向看傻了眼。

糟糕，又錯過道歉的時機了。

  
  
  


雖然最後沒能道歉，但恢復與影山的日常還是讓日向今天的心情好得不得了。中午時跟影山說了今天輪到自己值日，要他先過去，所以放學後影山沒過來。一想到不久後就可以再打到影山的舉球，讓日向忍不住邊掃地邊哼歌。收拾好教室也繳回了日誌後，社團活動已經開始一段時間了。日向先到體育館向緣下隊長報到，然後才去社辦更換衣服。

社辦內私人物品擺放的位置是固定的，雖然沒有特別規劃，但同年級同進同退所以通常都擺一塊，影山的運動背包也緊挨著日向的位置，襯衫就掛在背帶上，一小節袖子垂在側邊。這都維持快兩年了，不是什麼稀奇的事，日向平常也不會格外注意，但他最近，確實意識到了這些事。踏進圖書館時深呼吸，翻動的書頁，結束練習後刻意繞道的二手書攤。

beta只是闕值高，不代表聞不到，如果湊近一點──雖然影山平常很注意不讓自己的外激素外露，但如果上次的味道並沒有完全洗掉──這是幾天下來累積的鬼迷心竅。

日向拾起那節袖子，將它湊近鼻尖，覆蓋半張臉。是影山的味道，又不是影山的味道，聞得到的味道，以及聞不到的味道，都在這一小截袖子裡。從人的身上聞到的書卷味究竟是什麼氣味，日向即使從書頁間汲取再多紙張與墨水的香氣，也難以想像。

……最後還是什麼都聞不到。

戀愛是甘甜與酸澀的味道。除了酸澀，如今再加點空虛寂寥的書卷味。

日向再次羨慕起能夠站在起跑線上的那些人。可以大方喜歡他，可以開口訴說情意，可以聞得到他的氣味，可以引起他的慾望。

真好啊，omega真好啊。

  
  
  


又過了幾星期，日向每次還書時學妹都會再遞新的書給他，他的回應也不斷更新。說了自己不擅長表達感想，學妹改問他喜歡哪個篇章。說了自己不會抓重點，學妹改問他那有沒有中意的句子。有幾次讓影山在外面等到不耐煩，練習時沒給他好臉色看。

他終於還是決定不再去圖書館了，而且再繼續與那學妹有聯繫，對雙方也不是好事。現階段自己還不打算放下對影山的感情，對這些好意還是及早處理比較好。一想到學妹這段時間來鼓起的勇氣都只是徒勞無功，自己還因為不說清楚拖了很長一段時間，讓她期待了老半天，日向就感到羞愧。

突然地，日向理解了原來這就是影山一直以來的困擾啊。對他們這種認真的人來說，明明已經有喜歡的人了，但在拒絕他人誠摯的追求與告白時，除了困擾外還很難受。

如果自己跟影山告白，也會讓他很苦惱吧。

  
  
  


放學後影山直接去練習了，因為日向事先告訴他有事要去圖書館，而這次會拖比較久──影山一臉不諒解，日向用膝蓋想也知道那是在責難自己居然浪費時間在排球以外的事情上──但這兩年來早已不怕影山恫嚇的眼神了，他一放學就立刻衝去圖書館，打開門便看到在櫃檯的學妹。學妹注意到進門的是日向，臉上是止不住的笑容。學妹越開心，日向就越覺得自己殘忍，但這也讓他下定決心一定得講清楚了。

學妹和前幾次一樣，問了感想，問了喜歡的篇章，問了中意的句子，但都被日向一一搖頭拒答了。或許認為自己應該拋磚引玉，她開始翻起書本，說著自己較欣賞哪裡──但被日向按住了書頁，打斷了她的動作與話語

「……其實我一本書都沒看。」

日向老實地向她承認，並狠下心，再補了幾句：「我會一直來圖書館，只是因為不好意思拒絕人……其實我並不想來的。」

聽了這些話，學妹也明白日向的意思了，看向日向的眼睛水汪汪的，眼淚像是下一秒就要奪眶而出，這讓日向怕極了，他完全沒打算把女生弄哭的。但好在對方雖然急躁了些，畢竟還是個好女孩，所以忍住了淚水沒當眾給他難堪。

烏野的圖書室規模不大，櫃台只有他們，悄悄話誰也聽不見。她跟日向道歉，說自己太一頭熱了，因為有機會跟喜歡的人說話，就得意忘形了。

喜歡。

自己走不出去的那一步。

學妹告訴日向，她是因為崇拜他才來就讀烏野的。但她其實不是本地人，也為了讀烏野跟家裡吵了很久，最後妥協讓她讀到第二學期，寒假前就要轉回本地的高中。她原本想，只要能跟偶像讀同一所高中，比賽的時候以同校的身分去跟他加油，就已經很滿足了。所以作夢也沒想到居然能說上話。雖然失戀了，但也已經是足夠美好的回憶了。

她最後對日向提出了請求，希望只有放學那一段時間也好，日向能陪她走一程，牽牽她的手，那她就可以揮別這段戀情，到新的學校再出發。這其實是很咄咄逼人又讓人困擾的請求。但或許是同為失戀的同伴吧，日向答應了。

  
  
  


幾天後，體育館需要維護所以放學後的練習暫停一次，他便和學妹約好那天。顧慮到可能被人看到而造成後續的麻煩，所以並沒有約在學校，而是到遠一點的公園才會合。兩人走了一小段路，也照說好的那樣牽了手，日向想起以前也牽過谷地的手，但他知道這之間的差別。現在這隻手的掌心更熱，連心跳都傳了過來，他明白原因。

──影山的手不曉得牽起來是怎樣的。

發現自己牽著別人的手在想他，覺得太失禮了，趕緊甩了甩頭把思緒趕走，幸好身邊的人並沒注意到這個小動作。說好只走一小段，到了路口也到了必須分開的時候了。學妹鞠躬向日向再次道謝，日向也再次點頭向她道歉，但還來不及抬頭，猝不及防地，一股熱源撞到了自己的懷裡，飄散在空氣中的是洗髮精的香味，與飛散的髮絲。日向甚至來不及反應，學妹就退開了，他這次看到了學妹那天在圖書館忍住不落下的淚水。抱歉，跟說好的不一樣──學妹小聲地說了句話，然後留下愣在原地的日向，跑向路的另一端，頭也不回地消失在夕陽中。

日向這時才回過神來自己被擁抱了，他騎上了車，翻山越嶺回到了家。

  
  
  


隔天下午體育館維護結束，社團活動又可以再次進行了。日向開心地收拾書包，卻沒等到影山來找自己。想起不久前的事件，他擔心地趕到對方班上，卻得知影山早就先行一步離開了。日向覺得困惑，但還是先過去社辦，一開門就看到二三年級在狹小的社辦內面面相覷。

發生什麼事了？但他走進社辦還來不及問話，就發現或坐或站的二三年級之間，他剛才還找不到的影山就跪坐在那，面前還放著一支打完的針劑。日向知道那東西，每個alpha與omega都會在書包裡備著一支，是注射型的抑制劑。與口服的不同，打下去不用十分鐘就有效果，但相對的副作用也很強，一般不會拿來使用。

「我們一進社辦就看到他給自己打了針，但影山不肯說明原因。」山口小聲地在日向耳邊說明：「一年級已經先被我們趕去體育館了。」

影山為什麼用了這東西？他怎麼了？有鑑於上次自己常識不足傷害到對方，這次日向繃緊了神經，湊到了影山身邊想關心他，但影山連看也不看他。

「……影山。」緣下作為隊長有義務對社員的行為負責，這時候也是最有資格開口的人：「如果你的身體狀況已經糟到必須使用這個，那今天的練習我不能讓你參加。」

這句話點醒了影山不能當一個沉默者，他愧疚地看著隊長，眼眶都紅了。抑制劑還在等待發揮作用，現在的影山仍處在易感期。易感期會讓alpha變得較為脆弱與不安，影山連說話的聲音都帶著顫抖，這副樣子兩年來沒有任何人見過：「但我就是想留下來打球才打針的……」

「不過之後的副作用一樣會讓你很不舒服啊。」

被堵得啞口無言，影山又低頭看著地板不說話。緣下說的是對的，雖然因人而異，但注射型的抑制劑大多有強烈的副作用。暈眩、噁心、嗜睡……這樣的身體狀況確實不適合運動。尤其現在仍是春高預選期間，要是受傷就更得不償失了。

「我覺得、」出乎意料的是，那個月島居然替影山緩頰了：「現在國王這樣子也沒辦法自己回去吧，還寧願打針。國王既然很重身體管理的話就讓他留下啊，他會自己看狀況吧，結束後再讓日向送他回去就好。」

這也有道理，讓影山自己評估能做到什麼程度而不是與群體一起訓練，算是一個折衷的辦法。緣下還在考慮，是要強硬一點請家長帶回，還是聽月島的建議讓他留在現場。最後將決定權交給了教練練與老師。

烏養教練與武田老師同意讓影山留下，同時安排了較和緩的訓練。但在活動開始之前與影山談論了一段時間，應該是在詢問為何不得不使用針劑的原因。他們刻意避開了人群，顯然不是能公開的內容。日向用眼角餘光偷看，影山頭低低的，後頸的阻隔貼看起來格外顯眼。他已經沒了不久前軟弱的氛圍，看樣子抑制劑已經開始發揮效果了。

訓練結束後日向受送影山回去，影山不知為何滿臉不情願，但畢竟是隊長與師長的交代，所以還是安分地和日向一道走

「……你還好嗎？」

「你覺得我看起來很好嗎。」

影山的臉色比平常更糟，話鋒也更尖銳。日向在這段回家的路上試著和影山像平常那樣閒聊，但影山卻異常沉默，對任何話題都只用語助詞回應，即使有回話也不太友善，擺明了不想和他說話。日向雖有不滿但還是擔心的成分更多，所以把腹誹都壓了回去。

他整個路程都在思考為什麼影山不吃藥而要打針，上次的事件過後他靠著谷地細心的教導，徹底惡補了性別的知識。現在醫藥發達，口服藥劑雖然效力發揮較慢，但確實有效，也幾乎沒副作用，注射型又貴又痛，副作用還強到比發情或易感更讓人難受，即使放著預備也根本不會有人想用，影山不得不使用到底有什麼原因。

想著想著不知不覺就走到影山家門口了，但日向還是沒膽問他原因。影山倒是沒他這些糾葛，拉開柵門逕自走了進去。但手臂卻突然被拉住了，想也知道是誰，他一臉兇惡地回望，但日向早就不怕他那張臉了。

「影山同學你要是有煩惱可以跟我說啊──」才說出口日向就覺得後悔，明明是想關心對方的但平日吵架吵習慣了，這話怎麼聽怎麼挑釁。

「我沒煩惱。」

「不不不這種程度的謊就別說吧。」

謊。

真敢講啊，明明自己也說了一個又一個的謊言，他又什麼資格說影山。我是真的很擔心你。日向又說，這倒是真心話，擔憂感染給了影山，臉色仍說不上好看，但態度確實放軟了。他沒有甩開日向的手，還用另一隻手按上了他的。手心很熱，日向想也不想就把空著的手也壓上去，兩人手疊著手，一時間誰也沒說話。

「我沒事。」沉默良久後，影山終於開口：「是我自己的問題，明天就沒事了，我保證。」

到底有什麼問題，又為什麼要向我做保證。日向心裡想著，但沒說出口，他知道這已經是現在的影山能做出的最大妥協了，再逼迫只會讓眼前的人離他更遠。

  
  
  


隔天影山如他昨天所說，像個沒事人一樣提早到校與他賽跑，但日向就是知道有什麼地方不一樣了。

午休時影山沒有來找他。

果然還是擔心他，日向來到影山的班上，才知道他被人找出去了。他們上節課因為老師趕進度所以延遲下課，就這樣被追求者鑽了空檔。他打聽到了地點並急忙趕去。這次告白的是學長，冬天總是讓空氣更為寂靜，日向清楚地聽到他們的對話。

影山如往常般鄭重地拒絕了，理由同樣是已有心儀的對象了。但對方並不死心，說他願意等──死纏爛打到這程度實在有些超過了，日向不禁想起學妹，相較下她根本堪稱追求者的模範。對這場面日向平常是不介入的，這次還真的不想忍，決定出面把人拉走。但接著學長的話卻給他打了退堂鼓。

「你早就失戀了不是嗎。」

……什麼？

影山失戀了？什麼時候？

「我知道喔，味道騙不了人，從昨天開始就壓不住啊，其他omega都聞不到，但我聞得到，就算黏著隔離貼，我還是能聞到，書頁聞起來都黏答答的。治療情傷最好的方法就是再談戀愛啊，你為何不考慮一下呢」

「……」

味道，又是味道，日向感到嫉妒又憤怒。他嫉妒這與beta永遠無緣的東西，嫉妒身為beta的自己永遠無法參與的內容。但同時，他更憤怒──日向知道影山多注重這件事，但現在站在影山面前的人口口聲聲說喜歡他，卻將他的各種隱私大喇喇地攤在陽光下。影山拒絕得還不夠清楚嗎，他說得還不夠明白嗎，為什麼你們這些人，從沒正視過他的感受，仗著影山會好好聽你們說話，就自顧自地想說什麼就說什麼。

「我有自信可以對你比那個人更好，至少絕不會讓你像這樣濫用藥物──」

濫用藥物？

他在說什麼？

「我一直在注視你，從你入學那天，我們一定是命運的對號，我是最適合你的omega。我可以滿足你的所有慾望，和那個連你變成這樣都還毫無自覺的人不一樣，我連你的周期也一清二楚，現在明明不是你的易感期，但你卻貼著隔離貼，剛才我在教室外也看到了，你還吃了好多抑制劑，明明只要早上出門時吃一顆就好了，這不就是因為太難過了造成內分泌失調易感期紊亂外激素不受控制──」

不行了。

影山一句話也沒說，是不是被嚇傻了，這人太可怕了，如果要說什麼是恐怖情人，絕對是這型的。而就在這個當下，他看到了影山摀住了自己的口鼻。

他立刻就明白了。

alpha的眼前有一個omega。

有了上次的經驗，日向一點猶豫也沒有地衝出去，擋在他們之間。

「你別礙事──」

「我我我要大叫喔！」

以他的體型要揹著影山實在不可能，扶著走速度也不快，他很肯定一轉身就會立刻被這變態襲擊。理論上omega進入發情期會發熱、全身癱軟，他現在還能那麼有精神大概是才剛開始？那只要拖到他開始發作就好。

不過他什麼時候會發作？五分鐘？我能撐五分鐘嗎？影山呢？要是不只五分鐘怎麼辦？是說alpha真的那麼容易精蟲衝腦嗎！影山你有上次的經驗還不夠嗎！omega真的有好聞到讓你要這樣才能維持理智嗎！可惡！有點羨慕！不對現在不是想這些的時候，怎麼辦，還是要直接把對方打暈，但暴力行為可能會被禁賽，等等這算正當防衛嗎──日向頭腦發熱，熱度跟易感期或發情期比起來應該也不遑多讓──

「你在做什麼！」

有人群從另一邊跑來了，是老師。得救了，日向鬆了一口氣。趕到場的大人壓制住學長，無視他的掙扎往後頸啪地一聲貼上隔離貼，還打了一針，看到針頭直接刺進皮膚讓日向不禁打了個冷顫，不管怎樣，打針就是討厭啊。隔離貼讓外激素不再外漏，影山的狀況不再惡化，而且之前服用的大量抑制致仍算有效，一定程度壓制住了易感期的誘發，只是他表示現在仍不方便起身，日向明白了這是要自己迴避的意思，只好先離開，但還是因為在意而去了辦公室。

老師知道他的來意，告訴他影山並沒有之前那次嚴重，去保健室躺個一節就好，課後社團也可以照常參加。日向又問了老師為什麼會知道發生事情了，畢竟還準備了注射劑與隔離貼，老師們肯定是了解狀況後才來的。他得到了答案，是一名一年級的女學生來回報的。

很乖巧的女生，平常都安安靜靜待在圖書館，剛才卻慌慌張張地衝進辦公室。

是她。

趕往影山所在地時與她擦身而過了嗎。但學妹並沒有打算邀功，從她現在不在保健室這一點就能明白。

好了不起。

日向覺得眼眶有點熱，比起不敢告白也不願放下的自己，學妹太過勇敢也太過耀眼了。爾後在走回教室的途中，才想起剛才因為兵荒馬亂而忽略的事。

學長說影山失戀了，影山沒反駁。

吶，影山，你喜歡的人到底是誰呢。

能讓你喜歡一年多。

能讓你失戀後還是喜歡他。

能讓你難過到內激素都混亂。

你有那麼喜歡他。

你是那麼地喜歡他。

到底是多好的omega才能讓你對他這樣死心塌地。沒勝算，完全沒勝算啊。如果自己是omega或許還能一搏，但根本不在起跑線上又談何勝負。

回到教室時同學對他發出大小不一的驚呼，他才察覺自己哭了。被朋友拿面紙糊了一臉，還塞了一嘴的零食。圍繞在他身邊的人都貼心地沒問他為什麼難過，這讓日向不勝感激，放心後便忍不住嚎啕大哭起來。戀愛是甘甜與酸澀的味道，對自己來說，或許還有書卷味。為何喜歡上影山以來只有再也難以承受的酸澀，以及自欺欺人的書卷味，從未感受過甘甜呢。

放學後的練習影山來得比他還早，看起來已經沒事了，乾巴巴地向他道謝，日向有些擔心自己的眼睛是否已經消腫，也不太自在地回覆他。社團裡的人都知道他們氣氛不對勁，但開始練習後又配合無間，就暫時不說什麼。只刻意在結束訓練時早早離開，讓他們單獨相處。

時間也晚了，兩人不發一語地收拾場地，日向對這種過分安靜的現況感到無法忍受，對影山的這份感情怎樣都好，但唯有關係生變這種事他無論如何都想避免。為什麼會變這樣，幾個星期前的事件過後一切都變得不一樣了。那次的事果然還是讓影山有芥蒂嗎，日向想到這，眼眶又熱起來了，意識到時已顫抖地吼出聲。

「上次的事真的很抱歉！」

正把器材室的門關上，影山被日向這突如其來高分貝的吼叫嚇得不輕，後退了幾步用看異物的眼神看著他。脫口而出的話覆水難收，事到如今再說沒事也太欲蓋彌彰了，日向只好硬著頭皮把幾個星期前想好但最後還是沒用上的道歉辭一股腦兒地說出口。

「沒考慮到你的狀況要硬拉著你起來真的非常對不起！」

體育館裡迴盪著人聲，影山愣了一會兒才後知後覺地意識到日向是在跟他道歉。兩人平日裡互相道歉沒少過，但多是互不相讓後做出的妥協、或者只是表面上敷衍的違心之論，少有這麼正式的情況。這讓影山有些不知所措，但看著影山這模樣反而讓日向安心不少，因為這就是平常的影山會有的反應啊。

「呃──」被這難得的歉意牽著走，影山的態度也慎重起來，慢吞吞地回應：「沒事，都過去了，我也沒很在意。」

「對不起！真的！事後回想起來我真的是太……太蠢了……」說到蠢字時還是有些不甘心所以音量變得極其細微：「alpha會這樣很正常嘛，那時候我沒馬上聯想到還硬拉著你實在……這種再正常不過的事我居然沒有意識到……」

「……已經無所謂了，別再道歉了。」

影山的語氣又突然變冷了，明明剛剛氛圍已經回到和平常差不多了，怎麼回事，是自己又說錯了什麼話嗎？日向慌張起來。

「你又生氣了、怎麼了、我是不是又說了什麼──」

「沒有，是我自己的問題、」

「不要生氣了影山，我可以跟你道歉、」

「不是說了是我自己的問題嗎！別再道歉了！」

如果剛才只是表現得有點煩躁，那現在確實是生氣了。

日向愣住了，接著也開始感到憤怒──要說委屈與難過，他自己也不惶多讓。以他的角度來看，這幾天來變得莫名其妙的人明明是影山，不只自顧自地生氣，和他相處時也滿臉不甘願的樣子。就算不曉得自己到底錯在哪，還是努力想和好如初，結果影山卻這種態度。明明就是在對他生氣，卻閉口不提原因，重要的事永遠不說，那怎麼能讓人明白，當人會讀心嗎？失戀就可以遷怒嗎？一想到這裡，種種苦水便全傾倒而出。

「……失戀了不起嗎！？」

「哈！？」

話鋒突然轉變，影山一時也沒意會過來。對日向來說正好，在他還回不了嘴的時候能說多少就說多少。

「我也失戀過啊！還比你早──但才沒像你這樣隨便對人亂發脾氣──」

「誰亂發脾氣！還不是因為你、」

或許以後也沒機會說了，那不如趁這個機會把想說的都說出來。

「那麼喜歡那個omega就乾脆一點說出來啊！怕什麼啊！都敢跟全校宣布了還有什麼不敢的！」

用一點點的謊言，包裝更多的真心話。

「……誰跟你說我喜歡omega！」

「喜歡就喜歡有什麼好不承認的！什麼叫『想跟對方自然地相處啊』！不就只是會怕而已！講那麼好聽！我看你也很享受被告白吧！alpha真好啊！受歡迎感覺很棒對吧！以為這樣就可以讓那個omega吃醋然後來找你是不是啊！」

這不是真心話。

我也知道我口無遮攔。

又想哭了。

好想跟影山說，我喜歡你。

一直、一直──不知道從什麼時候開始。

就滿腦子都是你。

「一堆omega跟你告白你都看不上！對方一定是超可愛的omega吧！那你難怪失戀啊！誰要選你這種脾氣爛的！」

影山沒有回嘴，平常被說成這樣他早回嘴了，但隨著日向一句一句地落下，他也宛如消風的氣球，氣勢一點一點地削弱。

這讓氣頭上的日向也撿回了一些理智。

「……我從來沒說，我喜歡的人，是omega。」

「……欸？」

日向花了幾秒才消化這句話，並露出不可置信的神情。

但就是這幾秒毫無回應的空白，以及那懷疑的眼神，給了影山最後一擊。

「……果然連你也覺得，我這樣『不正常』嗎。」

完了。

理智完全回來的當下，腦子只剩這兩個字。

「 alpha beta omega什麼的、煩死了！」

偌大的體育館裡，影山的怒吼顯得格外低沉，迴盪在只有兩人的空間裡。

「是alpha還是omega──那又怎樣，我有名字、不要把我當作一個alpha！我又不是自己喜歡才當alpha的、每天都被迫聞一堆味道、如果可以我才不想當這種麻煩的性別──」

影山徹底爆發了怒火，勃然大怒，還洩憤似地跺腳，就像一個孩子得不到想要的東西時無理取鬧的模樣。日向想試著安撫他，但才剛開口又被打斷。

「影山、」

「正常正常正常、一個個都這副德性！開口閉口都alpha就該跟omega在一起、都說omega就該被alpha喜歡！說這樣很正常──」

影山轉身朝日向走來，直接揪住了日向的領子。

「你什麼時候是那種會把正常掛在嘴上的人了──被說矮子當不了攔網的時候就真的不跳了嗎、被說笨蛋過不了補考的時候就真的不讀了嗎！你、明明一直都──不是那種──」

話題一直變，甚至是語無倫次了，日向很少看到他對怒火那麼放任，絲毫不打算控制，甚至直到剛才的交鋒都不算是真的發火──不是平常鬥嘴或者打球時不能隨心所欲的怒氣，而是──對，就像是去年他還被稱為國王時流露出的那種情緒。雖然現在領子被揪著，但日向卻覺得影山是對他自己生氣。

是一種痛徹心扉的怒吼。

「alpha就只能喜歡omega嗎、我就不能──就只是喜歡一個人嗎、難道我──」

──難道我不是beta，就不能喜歡你嗎。

最後的聲音很小，幾乎消失在喉嚨，但日向還是清楚地聽到了。

不等日向回應，影山放開了揪住日向領子的手，一轉身就直接衝出體育館，一氣呵成的速度快得日向措手不及。

「影山等、」

日向直到影山後腳踏出建築才回過神來，朝著入口大喊，但影山並沒有停下腳步，一下子就消失在夕陽餘暉的背光中。他追了上去，但影山甚至連社辦都不回就直接朝校門口跑去，平常競速讓日向非常清楚現在無論如何也追不上全力奔跑的影山了。

追不上他了。

正常來說。

_──你什麼時候是那種會把正常掛在嘴上的人了！_

別開玩笑了！

日向回到社辦把自己和影山的東西收一收，當他抓過影山放在架上的外套時，之前一時鬼迷心竅的回憶又湧上心頭，但現在卻想也不想的把外套塞進了影山的包包裡，絲毫不留戀。比起那根本聞不到的外激素，他碰得到的他聽得到的、會碰他的會聽他說話的──那有血有肉，活生生的人，不才是最重要的嗎？

自己長久以來沒察覺到的事，太在意性別而未能察覺到的事，明明影山一直在努力讓他察覺的事。身為一個alpha，努力表現得不像alpha，不把外激素當話題，不想讓日向看到自己被omega勾起慾望的模樣，不想被當作會受到omega的影響而打不了球的alpha。

不想日向把他看做一個alpha。

唯有日向不再將他們之間視為alpha與beta，而是影山飛雄與日向翔陽，他才有立足點向日向訴說這份心意──如果不是自己總將alpha與omega掛在嘴上，影山或許早就向他坦白了。日向一直以為自己不在起跑線上，但其實那條線打從一開始就不存在。但因為他那下意識的、自以為是的推拒，也讓影山裹足不前，只能被動地等他。

現在回想起來一切都有跡可循。

影山討厭自己去圖書館，他以為我喜歡上學妹了吧。近兩年來的努力在請了個假回來後付之一炬，一定很不甘心吧。

他也知道了那天放學後的事了吧。

月島一定早就發現了，所以才會說「有時候國王挺可憐的」，也才會建議讓他送影山回去。

日向知道影山沒得跑，一定會回家，便決定牽車走過去，餘下的時間正好作為做好覺悟的沉澱。當他到達目的地時影山也已經回來好一陣子了。日向不只一次來訪過，他知道這時間點影山的家人都在，但這不會成為退縮的理由。做足了心理準備後按下了門鈴，沒多久就有人來應門，是影山的母親。日向提起影山的書包向她說明了來意，立刻就得到了進屋的允許。他長驅直入到影山的房門口，但不意外門鎖得死緊。

拿出了手機敲了一段訊息過去，雖然顯示未讀，但他肯定影山確實看到了。果不其然下瞬間門便碰地一聲開啟，從裡頭竄一隻手揪住了日向的衣領、把他拖進房裡。

門又關上了，日向沒保持好平衡，沿著門板跌坐在地上，影山雙手抵在他兩側，房間燈開著，日向卻覺得暗，眼前的人將他壟罩在陰影裡，視線裡只有那雙瞪視著自己的眼睛。

「……你到底想怎樣。」

「我不是寫得很清楚了嗎，在剛才的訊息裡，你也看到了才開門的吧。」

「那只是逼我出面的藉口吧。」

「但你還是開門了。」

「……」

日向伸手抱向影山，當他碰到後頸那塊貼布時影山明顯地瑟縮了下，但並沒有將他推開，這讓日向更加放心地進攻城池，他往前撞，眼前的人一時沒反應過來而跌坐在地，日向順勢抱緊了他，將自己埋進對方懷裡。

「在體育館裡的不是真心話，但剛剛訊息裡的是。」

他們靠得太近了，近到日向可以感覺到這熱度不太尋常，然後想起影山正為內激素紊亂所苦，他現在在易感期嗎。

「我會去圖書館是因為、」熱度也傳染給他了吧，日向覺得臉頰好熱，耳朵好熱，腦袋也好熱，全身都熱得不得了：「我聽到你班上的omega說，你的外激素是書卷味的，我想知道那是什麼味道，所以才去圖書館。」

影山沒有回話，連手都還只是垂在兩側，日向知道這還不夠，他誤會的事可不只一件，便繼續說下去。

「學妹……那個女生跟我、呃，應該算是有告白。」

「……」

「我沒接受，不可能接受嘛，因、因為……」

因為已經有喜歡的人了。

這句因為害臊而說得小聲了些，但日向知道影山確實聽到了，因為懷裡的身軀微微地顫動了下。

「她最後拜託我陪她走一次放學，就一次，因為她也幫了我不少忙，所以至少這個……答應了。除此之外我跟她真的沒什麼。」

該解釋的都解釋得差不多了，訊息裡講得也夠明白了，應該有好好傳達給他了吧。日向又抱得更緊了些，但影山的手仍垂在兩側，完全沒有要回抱他的意思，這讓日向有點不滿了，雖然讓影山等了那麼久還害他誤解確實是自己不好，但做到這程度還不夠嗎。但才想出聲抗議，影山接下來的動作卻完全出乎他的意料。

影山猛地把頸部的隔離貼撕開。

皮膚被黏性貼布拉扯的聲響讓人聽著就痛，日向嚇了一跳，下秒就被緊緊抱住。

「你想聞聞看嗎。」

「欸、」

直到方才都一語不發，甫開口就語出驚人。雖然沒頭沒尾的，但日向明白這是在問什麼。要說不想是騙人的，但說想的話是不是又會落入性別的框架裡，這讓日向有點苦惱要怎麼回應。不過影山並不打算給他時間糾結，才問完沒多久就用力收緊了雙手，力道甚至大到骨頭開始劈啪作響，這也讓日向直接發出慘叫。

「痛！痛痛痛！」

「你老實給我回答就好了！呆子！」

「痛、好痛！！等等等我脊椎會斷掉！要斷掉了！」

「還不快說！」

「想想想！我想！拜託放手！笨蛋山你想殺了我嗎！」

得到了回應的影山滿足地放鬆了手臂，這讓日向鬆了一口氣。接著，不同剛才粗暴的舉動，影山的大手托著日向的後腦勺，堅定但溫柔地按向他的頸間。日向的鼻尖完全湊到了脖子上，他清楚看到剛剛還黏著隔離貼的皮膚微微泛紅，還產生了可以看到皮膚下的腺體在跳動的錯覺。

日向只能順著事情的發展，戰戰兢兢地深吸一口氣，很快地氣味便鑽入了鼻腔。

「……我只聞到汗臭味。」

「我想也是。」

日向老實承認，引來影山發笑。

可惜的，即使緊貼著瀕臨易感期的alpha，beta果然還是完全聞不到外激素。

「你以後會聞到的。」

從日向的沉默察覺到又再思考什麼，影山悠悠地說道。這幾天焦躁的樣子已不復見。

「相處久了外激素會刺激內激素，然後就能聞到了。」

「……我們認識夠久了吧，還聞不到嗎？」

「那是因為、」

影山湊到日向耳邊說了幾句，日向一聽，原本已經泛紅的耳際這下更是紅到了耳根。

  
  
  


之後要面對的事還多著。

怎麼跟家長坦白，要不要向社團說明，可不可以公開關係，會不會受到排斥。

……算了，反正是之後的事了。

之前繞了太大圈的遠路，現在只想暫時忘記一切，好好地休息一下；以前浪費了太多的時間，現在只想把握所有相處的時刻。

戀愛是甘甜與酸澀的味道，對他們來說，或許還有書卷味。而現在他們知道，酸澀不會再有了，書卷味則可以等待。最重要的是，從今天起、以及從此之後，只會餘下濃到化不開的甘甜。

就從交扣的十指、互相碰觸的唇尖開始。

  
  
  


『我也喜歡你，跟alpha或beta沒關係。因為是影山，所以我喜歡你。』

■Free Talk

謝謝看完這一點都不舒適的兩萬字。

勉勉強強趕上了……！開學後工作較忙，距離上次更新已是半月前，但無論如何都想在9/10更新，沒搶到9點10分萬分遺憾，但我盡力了(ry  
字數太長，一度猶豫要拆篇，但想想拆篇後可能就會怠惰寫不完，又或者寫到後來想改但因為已發布而窒礙難行，最後還是努力在一篇結束了。

核心是「氣味」，影山設定為alpha毫無懸念，但日向要A、B還是O就讓我困擾滿久的。實際上不論是哪種都有不同的故事觀可以發揮，但AA以我的功力不足以駕馭，AO與當下想寫的感覺不合，最後就走了AB。  
同樣的，未來有可能以此篇開展同系列，或者另外寫AO的新系列，總之ABO不會只有一篇，雖然不曉得什麼時候才寫得出來。  
嗯等工作不忙的時候……？（好難

標題應該不難懂，就原地打轉，明明很近卻從沒縮短過距離，不論是影山和日向（物理的距離）、影山和那些追求者（性別的距離），或是日向與學妹（目的的距離），都是看似一度接近但實際上都只是假象。只有離開旋轉木馬，雙方才能真正靠近。<br />  
旋轉木馬只會原地打轉這不是理所當然、再「正常」不過的事嗎？既然這樣，那跳下來就好了。誰說只能待在那上面的？  
大概是這種感覺的故事。

不過畢竟發佈得有點趕，可能之後還會偷偷地潤稿（心虛

再次感謝不厭其煩看到最後的您。

**Author's Note:**

> 大致上遵照一般ABO的形式，有幾個大方向不同  
> 一、 沒有性別優劣  
> 二、 有易感期的設定  
> 三、 Beta不是完全不受影響
> 
> 以下則是個人在各設定上的詳細內容，不讀也不影響閱讀，但如果閱讀時有感到困惑，則建議看看
> 
> 1.  
> 外激素=費洛蒙，內激素=賀爾蒙。都是學術上的另類稱呼，本世界觀裡用來把人類跟動物做區分。閱讀起來也比較不會出戲。
> 
> 2.  
> A：B：O大約1：18：1。換句話說40人的班級裡AO會各有2個，但各地情況有多有少。本文中烏野的O數量平均，但A比較少。
> 
> 3.  
> 闕值，指對刺激的標準線。闕值高則標準高，不容易受影響。反之亦然。
> 
> 4.  
> AO對外激素的闕值低，B闕值高。所以AO在散發外激素時，AO聞得到，但B多數聞不到。
> 
> 5.  
> A只有易感期，情緒較不穩，性格較以往軟弱，身體會些微發熱，不影響行動能力。  
> O只有發情期，身體會發熱，行動能力下降，想發懶，情緒變化不大。  
> B一般情況下不會有易感期或發情期。但與AO長時間相處下來可能會受到影響而有些微症狀。也有後天闕值降低的可能。  
> 當陷入易感期與發情期時，內外激素的濃度會升高。
> 
> 6.  
> 腺體。指內外激素的分泌腺，每人都有，在後頸上，是內外激素濃度最高的區域。AO腺體發達，內外激素分泌都高。B則較弱。
> 
> 7.  
> 每日例行公事。早上時檢查內激素濃度(像檢查血糖那種感覺)，濃度上升代表發情期/易感期近了，要服用抑制劑及貼上隔離貼。
> 
> 8.  
> 隔離貼。可貼在腺體外皮膚的藥用貼布，能阻隔絕多數的外激素。在重要場合時會強制規定貼上否則不得入場，避免散發外激素而影響他人
> 
> 9.  
> 口服抑制劑。半小時左右開始緩慢生效，能降低內激素的分泌，進而影響易感期與發情期。如果在進入易感期與發情期前就服用的話，便能避免進入週期。大致上沒副作用，藥效溫和。但可能因一些後天因素──成長期、情緒、同時服用其他藥物或正在接受其他治療等──而效果不彰，就需請醫師開另類處方。  
> 注射型抑制劑。簡稱針劑。十分鐘就開始生效。可說是絕對有效，能立即中止易感期與發情期的症狀。但藥效強故副作用也強烈。


End file.
